In Between The Lines
by WithinMyHeart
Summary: A Kataang-filled story about all the little things in the episodes we didn't get to see, and continues from when the war ended . Rated T for safety and later chapters. Enjoyyyy :D
1. If Only

** So this is my first fanon, and although it's not too bad, it's definitely not the best :/. I promise I'll improve through out the series, though :D**

**This series is all about what happened in-between the episodes, what we didn't get to see. This series will continue if I get good feedback.**

**P.S Sorry for the shortness.**

Aang stared out at the city below him, wondering about him and Katara, if she really meant what she had said up there. It started to make him wonder. What really did happen when Katara and Zuko were in prison together?

He could remember the first thing he saw when he finally broke the last wall separating him, Katara and Zuko with Iroh, how she had her hand delicately resting on his face... No. He wouldn't accept it. Katara liked him, didn't she?

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the curtain a few meters behind him open quietly. He knew who it was immediately without even looking. Katara. I've gotta tell her how I feel. Maybe, if she knows, she'll realize she feels the same back.

"Aang," Katara came to lean across the balcony, peeking a look at his almost hidden face, "Aang, is everything okay? I was looking-"

"Katara, please, just stop for a minute" he gave her a pleading look, and he could feel his cheeks starting to burn. "Katara, I'm going to tell you something, that I've wanted to tell you for a long time," he took a deep breath and stared up into her beautiful blue eyes, wide with curiosity, Just tell her, tell her! "Katara, I-I, I love you" he could feel the red appear on his cheeks, and for a few seconds they stood there, staring into each others eyes.

Kiss her! Aang lent in to place his lips on hers, and subconsciously put his hands around her waist. He felt her hands drifting up towards him to briefly hold his face, and then sling around his neck. He could stay like this forever. Katara pulled away, but still kept her hand wrapped around his neck. She lifted her head so her brilliant blue eyes met with his grey ones.

"Aang," Aang could see the pink rise up in her cheeks She feels the same way! "I love you too." She then pressed her lips against his, and his hands found their way back to her waist.

Aang sat up in his bed, and sighed a long, deep sigh. Sadly, that was not what had happened. He had told her how he felt (well, sort of anyways), and he had kissed her. Instead of telling him she felt the same, she had yelled at him saying "I just said I was confused!", and had stormed out. He dramatically flopped back down on his bed, and turned sideways so he was face down in his pillow. When will she ever like me, And when will I ever get things right!

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Aang?" his heart just about skipped a beat. He knew that voice anywhere. He straightaway dove underneath his blanket, and pretended to be sleeping. Katara walked in, and, realising he was asleep, lowered her voice, "Aang, c'mon, breakfast is ready." She shook him gently with her hand on his shoulders. He heard more footsteps.

"Katara, that's not how you wake him up!" Sokka exclaimed. He felt Sokka's warm breath near his ear, and anticipating what was coming next, squinted before Sokka yelled, "WAKE UP!"

"Aggh!" Aang rolled out of bed, blanket and all.

"Sokka!" Katara exclaimed, glaring at her brother.

"Hey, I was just trying to wake him up! He's up. My job here is done!" He put his hands up defensively and walked out of the room. Katara bent down to face Aang, who was still sprawled out on the floor. She laughed softly.

"Haha... c'mon breakfast is ready. You're gonna need all the energy you can get, Sozin's Comet is only four days away."

"Umm, about that," Aang bit his lip.

He wasn't ready to fight the Fire Lord. "Katara, I'm not ready to fight the Fire Lord," He hung is head in shame, "I'm gonna wait 'till after the Comet." He looked up into her sapphire eyes, wondering what she thought of the idea. She probably thought he was a coward. No wonder she preferred Zuko to him. Next thing he knew, her arms were around him, squeezing him tightly.

"Whatever you think is right, Aang." she said with a worried smile, "I just want you to be safe, and if you think fighting the Fire Lord after the Comet is the right thing to do, then I'm completely supportive of your decision."

He couldn't help but think how amazing she was, and how supporting of him she was. "Thank you, Katara." He nodded.

"We'll tell the others later."

"Actually, could we talk about something, Katara?" This was it. He was going to tell her how he felt. He just hoped he loved her with the deep passion that he had, from the very moment he met her.

**To Be Continued...**

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review, it means the world to me!**


	2. Discussions

**Second Chapter is up! This is no where near as good as the first one, but I had the busiest week, and a bit of writers block on top of that, but I watched a movie (with my little sister for ages 5+ HAHA) and now I've got some really good inspiration, believe it or not xD. Soo there isn't too much Kataang, but there will be in the future chapters, so Enjoyyyy !**

**P.S. I do not, have not, and will not, own A:TLA :'( Do I really have to say it?**

"Yes, Aang?" Katara turned around to face him, a concerned look across her face.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked, stepping closer, her eyes growing wider with the fear that something might be wrong. Aang took a deep breath and gathered up all the courage he had. He could already feel his heart pounding against his chest, but at least his cheeks hadn't turned the colour of a pile of leechi nuts yet.

"Katara, what I've really always wanted to say to you is that..." he took another deep breath. _I can do this_. He gently took her hand, "Katara, I-"

"C'mon guys! Breakfast is getting cold. Well, not so much breakfast anymore. More like the small amount of food that Sokka left..."

Suki popped her head around the door to see Aang and Katara standing a few inches away from each other, with one of Katara's hands delicately resting in his.

"Oh..." she said backing out of the doorway "I'll just...yeah..."

"Tell me after, let's go get some breakfast first." Katara smiled as she turned to walk out of the room. Aang stayed routed to the spot. He felt ready to explode.

"Aang, are you coming?"

"Oh, umm, actually Katara I'm not hungry, but you go ahead"

"Are you sure...?"

"Yep! Go ahead!"

"Ok, tell me after breakfast!" Katara smiled and waved her goodbye.

"Yep!" Aang waved back and faked a smile that he knew must of looked stupid. He was furious.

His one chance to tell Katara that he loved her, ruined! He'd never gather up the courage to tell her again! He took yet another, shaky, deep breath. _Release your anger calmly, calmly. _He flopped down on his bed and covered his face with his pillow. He was in no mood for talking, or eating for that matter. Maybe, he could ask Sokka for advice. After all, he had had _two_ girlfriends, so he must of had some experience. But, then again, the last advice Sokka gave him on romance didn't help at all, and the idea of asking Katara's older brother on advice for trying to get her to go out with her, wouldn't be the brightest idea either. He could ask Zuko; he was dating Mai. The sound of knocking snapped Aang out of his 'brainstorming'. Toph was leaning in the doorway, her arms folded,and a smirk on her sightless face.

"I hope you didn't want breakfast, because Snoozle's already ate it all." He buried his face in his pillow.

"I'm not hungry." He mumbled.

"What's the deal?" Toph asked.

"What do you mean?" He muttered from under his pillow.

"Twinkletoes, I may not have known you for very long, but I still know you. What's up?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Lemme guess, It's about Sugarqueen?" she grinned at his surprise.

"How did you know?"

"Please! I've known since the very start." she took a seat on the floor.

"It's been that obvious? Oh no, that means she knows I like her. but she hasn't said anything because she doesn't like me back!" Aang put his hands on his bald forehead and banged is head on the floor in defeat, while Toph merely snickered.

"I thought _I_ was blind! I can just tell that she loves you back. It's the way she talks to you and comforts you. She's head over heels!" she said throwing her hands in the air.

"You really think so?"

"Yes, now what's wrong?" Aang could tell that she was starting to get frustrated.

"Well everytime I've tried to tell her that I..." he hestitated. _Should I really be telling her this stuff? _"That I love her," _Too late now... _"There's always a distraction, and I never end up telling her! It's almost like fate's trying to tell me that we shouldn't be together."

They both sat on the floor in silence for a while.

Toph finally spoke up "I think you should tell her." _Arrrgh! That's the advice she's giving me?_

"Yeah, because that's worked out so well all the other times." Aang said rolling his eyes.

"Don't tell her like it's an end of the world thing, just tell her like it's something you do everyday. Play it cool."

"But, what if she doesn't feel the same back?" Now Aang was desperate for an answer, his frey eyes wide with curiosity.

"Ugggh! Twinkletoes, you're the Avatar! If you can't tell a _girl_ that you like her, how are you supposed to fight the firelord?" Aang's stomach knotted at just the mentioning of his name. _The firelord..._

"Ummm... about the firelord-"

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!" Toph grabbed onto his ear and was now yelling into it, making Aang cringe everytime she bellowed out. "JUST GO TELL HER!" She released his ear (Aang breathed a sigh of relief) and took an exasperated breath before continuing, much softer, "She's crazy about you, Twinkletoes. I can feel her heartbeat get faster everytime you get near and," she lowered her voice even more, "She even told me that she likes you."

Aang's heart fluttered. _She likes me?_ The girl who he had loved from the first time he looked into her orb like blue eyes. The girl who had saved him from Azula, who had brought him back to life, who had cared for him when no one else did. He couldn't help but smile.

"She does?" he hadn't suceeded in trying to hide his enthusiasm, and Toph smirked.

"Oh, Yeah. Everyday, all I hear is _Oh, Aang's so cute, Aang's such a talented bender, _Aang this, Aang that, it's ridiculous."

Aang could hardly believe that a few minutes before he had been so down.

"Toph, I'm ready. I'm going to tell her. Right now." he was confident, on top of the world even, or he would be when he would hear her answer.

"Good for you, Aang!" He nodded and headed out the door.

Toph immediately burst into laughing after she felt he had left the room.

"At least he can't tell when _I'm_ lieing. Oh, I must be good, even Katara believed me." Her laughing had jerked a tear from her eye which she wiped with one of her dirty fingers. "Those two are just as bad as each other."

**Maybe I shouldn't of added that last bit with Toph but, oh well :/**

**Please Review! Next chapter up in a week!**


	3. Oneshot !

**Oh my gosh, I am SOOOO sorry for not updating! How long's it been? 1 month, 2? Anyways, I'm back and I have a few fairly reasonable ( I hope XD) excuses as to why I couldn't update :(  
But I'm back and I've got another 'chapter' for you!  
Sorry, this is an old oneshot that I've written but I'll got back to the actual story in the next update c: **

* * *

Zuko shot another one, of his many hundred fireballs at Aang, who was forced to disperse it. Aang gave a series of harsh kicks, shooting fire out of  
his feet as he did so.  
His bending was amazing as always, but I couldn't focus on that right now. I had my eyes locked on Zuko, my hand on my water skin. If Zuko even  
tried to harm Aang, I would be there, ready to end his 'destiny', permanently. Zuko hadn't made a wrong move yet, but I had a feeling, an  
uncertainty, that something would happen, I just had no clue what. I was so fixed on Zuko and Aang that I barely noticed someone creeping up  
behind me. A hand suddenly appeared on my shoulder.  
"Are you STILL watching these two fight?" Toph said shaking her head  
"Toph! Don't scare me like that! Yes, I'm still watching them fight. If Zuko even thinks about trying to kill Aang, well-"  
"Katara, Zuko's changed. He wasn't lieing, I could feel that he was telling the truth." Toph argued.  
"Just in case," I said, still glaring at Zuko. "Maybe you were wrong." Toph angrily blew her fringe off of her face, and started to walk away.  
"Hey, Toph!" Zuko yelled, "We could use some targets!"  
"Targets? What do you mean by Targets?" Toph had a sly smile on her face, "You're saying I get to shoot rocks at you guys?" Zuko nodded. "Sweet"  
She said with a grin.

Zuko was sitting down on the fountain, observing Aang, while Toph was busy bending rock after rock at him, each one seeming to get bigger.  
Aang repelled each one of them using his firebending; he wasn't allowed to use any other bending element. Toph's rocks were getting harder and  
harder to repel, and Aang was already starting to break into a sweat. A huge piece of earth came flying towards Aang's head, and before I could  
even leap to my feet, Zuko had already appeared, kicking the rock out of Aang's way.  
"Thanks" Aang breathed  
"I think we better fight off Toph together" Zuko was already struggling to catch breath,  
"I am not Toph!" Toph yelled with a fake evil grin "I am melon lord, muhahaha!"  
Really Toph? Melon lord? I stiffled a laugh by covering my hand over my mouth. She threw another huge rock that barely missed Aang's head, but  
he cleverly kicked it while going into a backflip, and the rock broke into minute pieces. I unknowingly started gazing at Aang. I was gazing at his  
brilliant bending, at the determination clearly marked all over his face, gazing into his beautiful grey eyes... My heart fluttered. I loved him, and  
what was killing me was that I was fairly sure he didn't love me back. But he did didn't he? We had kissed twice, and we always hugged. But,  
then again there was that girl at the fire nation dance party... He had went straight up to her, took her hand and led her to then dance floor.  
Sokka even said that they were 'cute' together. It suddenly dawned on me. Maybe he did love her. No wonder he did, she was beautiful and sweet  
and kind. Aang said she had looked after him on the first day, and that he was getting along really well with her. But, he had only known her a  
day. You can't fall in love with someone in a day, right?  
A sudden yell jolted me back to my senses. It all went too quickly for me to take in. There was a sudden jolt of fire, and Aang fell to the ground  
with a force that shook the floor, clutching his now bleeding side. I didn't know what to feel. My eyes filled with tears of saddness, that almost  
instantly turned into rage. I glared at Zuko. He was the one that did this.  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" I yelled with all the air my lungs could gather. I took another look at Aang, who was still lying, limp, on the floor.  
My tears of saddness had returned.  
"Katara, I-" Zuko started, his eyes darting from Aang's body to mine.  
"I WARNED YOU! I TOLD YOU WHAT I WOULD DO!" I flipped the cap off my water skin in an instant and gathered the water in my hands and  
around my arms, ready to fight. Before I could even make one move, however, a familiar hand grasped around my wrist.  
"He didn't mean it," Aang muttered weakly. I didn't have time to unleash my anger on Zuko, healing Aang was the main priority. The tears started  
pouring down my face as I knelt down beside Aang; he was so weak.  
"Is there anything we can do?" Zuko asked, edging closer.  
"Go." I simply said  
"Are you su-"  
"LEAVE!" I yelled. Toph tapped Zuko on the shoulder and gestured towards the building. Both of them walked off, leaving me with Aang in the  
courtyard. I gathered the water in my palm, and gave a deep breath. I focused all of my energy into healing Aang. I placed my palm on his side,  
now covered in blood, and gave yet another deep breath as I felt the water coursing through my veins. The water glowed a fluorescent blue, and  
snaked off Aang's skin as it ceased shining. I waited wide eyed for him to wake up. He can't be gone. He can't be. He opened his eyes and gave me  
a weak smile, almost indentical to the one he gave me at Ba Sing Se.  
"You're okay!" I embraced him, feeling the tears yet again roll down my cheeks.  
"I am now" he said, and although I couldn't see his face, I could tell he was smiling. He let out a stiffled groan as I hugged him tighter.  
"C'mon" I said, standing up and beckoning towards the rooms, "You should get some rest" I helped him up, and slung my arm around his shoulder  
for support.

I walked Aang to his room, and stood waiting at the doorway.  
"I-It's okay Katara, I th-think I just need some rest." I heard him say. His voice was still weak and quiet and he looked as if he was in extreme pain. I walked over to him with a look of sympathy and started to heal him again. He looked up at me with his ash grey eyes wide open. I stopped healing and looked into his beautiful eyes. I didn't know what came over me, but I lifted my head down to meet his until our lips touched. I pulled back quickly as I felt my cheeks grow hot.  
"Aang, I-I'm sorry, I-" I was about to explain myself when Aang interrupted.  
"I love you." He grinned.  
"I love you too." My smile had never been this wide, and our lips met once again.  
"I KNEW it!" We both turned to see Toph pointing at us with a smile as big as mine.  
"Kataang exists!" She fell onto the floor in a laughing fit. I looked to Aang who shrugged. This day couldn't get any better.

* * *

**Thankyou for reading!  
Okay so the reasons I couldn't update were,  
One, my computer crashed along with my internet connection so I was stuck with that for 3 or 4 weeks -,-  
Two, study and school got in the way of my updates :(  
Three, I got hit by a car and was in hospital for quite some time, and I had brain damage and short term memory loss so I couldn't even remember I had written the story! I also couldn't remember my name... XD**

**But now I am free to update :D!**


End file.
